


与堕落天使无关的那些

by bearrite



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite
Summary: 马龙想的是，首先他没有看过《堕落天使》，他的身边也没有一个貌似李嘉欣的上线，所以他的生活和这个故事可以说是没有多少交集的。
Relationships: 獒龙 - Relationship





	与堕落天使无关的那些

马龙想的是，首先他没有看过《堕落天使》，他的身边也没有一个貌似李嘉欣的上线，所以他的生活和这个故事可以说是没有多少交集的。

但此刻他躺在床上，衬衫皱兮兮地贴在身上，皮鞋挂在脚尖上——此故事和彼故事的分歧始于这里，他想——因为他不该碰见的上线此刻正爬上他的床，在他身后发出窸窣的声响，然后，然后那人伸手把他的鞋扒拉下来了。马龙躺着，不敢出一声牵一发，他自己解释是因为太累了。总而言之，他的鞋穿了大半年了，显出深深的褶来。这在张继科看来都是寻常，因为这每一道褶都是在他眼下慢慢长开的。

张继科看起来和李嘉欣显然不是一型的。首要的，他不穿吊带袜；其次，他看起来比起打扫卫生更适合揍人；最后，他在马龙房间里放了一把枪。就放在小狂飙旁边。正是这把枪不断向马龙强调着张继科的存在，让前者每个夜里都能梦到他。马龙时常想，如果不是他打小就认识这位合作伙伴，他可能全然不会把他看作合作伙伴，而以为他是某个被安插在他生活里的间谍。张继科就是这样全面地、事无巨细地侵入了他的生活，让他失掉安全感，甚至于防线溃退。

在马龙看来，黎明的角色既装逼又扯蛋（他也只是看了看剧照）。不幸的是，他也是这么装逼又扯蛋着去干活的。他不戴墨镜和大金链子，他穿着正式，头发让发油给抹得僵硬。这一票要是干失败了，他就不捋顺头发直到深夜。深夜他给他的上线打电话，发现自己的上齿列咬着自己的下嘴唇，啰啰嗦嗦说一通废话，电话那头也只是听着，呼吸声悠然似大号。他停不下来，最后仰头看向月亮，深吸一口气，才听到张继科对他说“今晚煮了泡面放一根火腿”。

冬天张继科给他备好羽绒服，好似他的妈。他一看张继科这样子就想笑。他们第一次合作时，只通过电话交代了一下目标和流程。马龙做任务途中喝了点酒，干完回家便看到焕然一新的房间，嘴上戏谑地说“这是给我找了个田螺姑娘吗”，看到围着围裙的张继科时却彻底傻眼。张继科说：哈啰。他也说哈啰，转过身拔开罐头盖子往嘴里塞了一大口肉松。

十四五岁时马龙告诉了张继科他日前所有的秘密，包括他干活时一定要听周杰伦的《以父之名》；干够了要找一个漂亮姑娘成家，金盆洗手。现在时过境迁，他变了很多，他现在听《夜的第七章》了，也不再执着于找漂亮姑娘了，漂亮小伙也ok.他觉得这一切都是命数，比如他要听Jay一辈子，控颜一辈子，当然要和张继科纠缠一辈子。张继科笑起一边嘴角的样子流里流气。他流里流气地出现在马龙公寓的厨房里。马龙还不知道他的秘密，而把他当做整个秘密。

立冬他俩就接了一个大单，而且顺利竣工。张继科做了海鲜大餐庆功。马龙就佩服他不光会拳脚功夫，还会洗衣做饭。他吃了第一口，一个杀手的眼泪几乎迫降。小时候的马龙戒心很重，他清楚自己迟早要亲手索魂取命，便提早开始吃素，这是一种奇怪的代偿心理。他现在不了，他大肆吃肉，因为他知道自己迟早要放下屠刀立地成佛，这又是一种奇怪的代偿心理。晚上他们吃饱了，就躺在床上消化。马龙的羽绒服破了一个小洞，不是干活时弄破的，而是张继科的烟烧出来的。在他胸口的位置，指尖一挤鹅绒就不断飘出。马龙一回想那个烟头穿透衣物的时刻，就不由地动心。

那夜雨下得很大，张继科越过他抖落烟灰的声音被掩盖住因而微不可闻。在这个逐渐湿起来的干燥夜里，他们不约而同地记起四年前的大忌，而他们现在犯了那个大忌，却还无动于衷。那一刻他们不约而同地逃向那个放两把枪的抽屉。马龙的手被把手的尖端磕破了。四年前马龙开始听《以父之名》，后来他再也不听。这些变化是潜移默化的，缘由却似被人抹掉了。

狂飙被张继科扫到地上。他握住马龙受伤的那只手，吞咽着：“干完最后一单，然后我们再也不见。”

马龙看着他的眼睛：“好。”

他们这样互相牵制地回到床上，张继科的枪不知何时抵到了他自己的下颚，马龙的手汗涌了出来，张继科用下巴压着枪从下面顶了进去。他们的眼睛都尽力瞪大，却没有一只在看对方。“你有枪。”马龙说。“对我有枪，”张继科说，“我还跟别人干活。别人给我当上线。”“好的。”

隔夜张继科在阳台晒衣服，他有一个蛮翘的臀部。马龙想，自己破戒了，可能永世不能洗手回头。他翻了个身，撑着手臂朝床垫连开五枪，中午他要喝着大闸蟹向上头报告张继科在这个房间公然抢他的生意，他们厮打了起来，张继科从二楼越窗逃走，然后装成互相痛恨的模样。


End file.
